


Formatted to Fit Your Screen

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-12
Updated: 2007-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen huffs. "I can't believe you're making me watch this."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**Title** \- formatted to fit your screen  
**Pairing** \- JA/JP  
**Rating** \- nc17  
**Word Count** \- 1000  
**Spoilers** \- none  
  
My picture prompt was [ THIS](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v233/picfor1000/challenge%205/wood/wd33.jpg), and again, I will say, SEX TAPE WHOO SLODWICK FOR THE WIN \o/  
  
  
  
  
  
_**formatted to fit your screen**_  
  
  
  
  
"You're crazy," Jensen says, voice shocked raw, when Jared suggests it. "Completely fucking insane."  
  
Jared chuckles, and pulls Jensen's belt through the loops of his jeans. "So what if I'm crazy? It'll be fun."  
  
Jensen shakes his head and looks away, but he still has his thigh pressed hard against Jared's erection. His hands are still tugging on the bottom of Jared's shirt, and maybe, Jared thinks, Jensen isn't as against this as he claims to be.   
  
He twists his fingers in Jensen's hair, and shoves him backward into the bedroom. "Come on, baby," Jared teases. He touches Jensen's mouth with the tip of his tongue and slides his hand down the front of Jensen's jeans, curling his palm and stroking slow. Jensen's fingers dig into Jared's hips, the breath choking in his throat when Jared whispers, "You wanna be on TV?"  
  
Jensen elbows Jared in the side. "I'm already on TV, you ass." He rolls his eyes but he's still not pushing Jared away.  
  
The floor is hard under Jared's knees. He yanks Jensen's jeans down and looks up at him under the fringe of his bangs before touching his mouth to the head of Jensen's cock. "Yeah, but not like this."   
  
*  
  
"I want to be able to watch you." Jared's skin feels like it's stretched too thin and tight, the blood rushing fast through his veins. He pushes up on his elbows, the bedspread shifting cool under his arms, and looks down where Jensen's on his knees at the foot of the bed. "I want--"  
  
The tips of Jensen's ears flush pink to match the skin at the back of his neck. He looks back at the camera on the dresser, before dropping his head, his voice a quiet murmur. "You're watchin' me now."   
  
"All the time." Jared corrects him, tries to make him understand. "I want to be able to see you whenever I want. Your hands on me, your mouth--Jesus, Jensen, your fucking mouth--and I want--"  
  
Jensen spreads his fingers wide on Jared's thighs and pushes his legs apart. "For a guy who wants his dick sucked, you sure do talk a lot." His breath is wet against the head of Jared's cock. It makes his hips jerk. His body lifts off the bed, and Jared curls his fingers on Jensen's burning skin and tugs his head down. His pretty, pink mouth hovers just above Jared's skin.   
  
"Shut up and suck me," Jared tells him, his head falling back when Jensen does.   
  
*  
  
Jensen huffs. "I can't believe you're making me watch this."   
  
Jared slants him a grin and thumbs the play button on the remote. They're sitting together on Jared's couch, touching all along their sides, thighs pressing against each other. Jensen drops his face against Jared's shoulder and shakes his head. His voice is low and muffled when he says: "Seriously, Jared. This is fucked up."  
  
Jared nudges him with his shoulder and flicks his eyes at the TV. "Fucked up, but hot, man. Seriously. You don't even know…" he trails off. It's hard to explain. Jensen will just have to watch and see for himself.   
  
The screen rolls, blue bars scrolling over black, before the picture clicks in and Jared can hear their voices, tinny and sharp.   
  
Jensen's fucking Jared with his fingers on the screen, their bodies twisted together on Jared's dark sheets, and Jared looks--he looks completely fucked out--body arching and writhing under Jensen's mouth and hands. Jared remembers that day; the low buzz of liquor in their blood, the hazy way the night shifted from TV on the couch to fucking in Jared's bed, nothing else to concentrate on except mouths and teeth and tongues.   
  
On the screen, Jensen is talking to Jared, soft and dirty. "Come on. Open your legs wider for me, baby. I want to fuck your--yeah, that's it. God, Jared, I wanna--"  
  
"Do it," Jared hisses through the speakers. On the couch now he shifts uncomfortably and palms his dick through his sweat pants. Jensen leans in closer, his hand resting on top of Jared's. On the TV Jared's still talking: "Jensen, yeah, gimme your mouth. Fucking put your tongue--holy fuck--right there, yeah. Put your tongue in me, Jensen, and--"  
  
Jensen's hand squeezes Jared's in his lap, and then he's pulling Jared off the couch and dragging him down the hall.   
  
"You made your point," Jensen says, barely stopping to power the TV off. "Now come on."  
  
Jared presses the heel of his palm against his dick and grins. "We can tape this one too, right?" His voice is threaded with amusement.   
  
Jensen tightens his grip and walks faster. "I don't care if you broadcast it on the fucking internet, Jared, as long as you fuck me."  
  
*  
  
Jensen's breath ruffles Jared's hair as he breathes and curses in the quiet of the room. His body is sticky with sweat, arching off the bed, curling up and into Jared, clawing at shoulders and damp skin. Jared kisses Jensen's throat and laughs, slow and wicked. _Not so fast, Jen._   
  
Jared dips his head to rest against Jensen's shoulder, hair falling across his eyes, and looks down the length of Jensen's body to where Jared's fingers are pressing in, sliding into hot, slick heat. The room is stuffy, afternoon sun heating everything it touches, and from the dresser Jared hears a _click_! and the whirring of the tape rolling.   
  
This is perfect. Him and Jensen and nothing to do for the rest of the day except lie and bed and fuck each other stupid. Jared crooks his finger, searching for the spot in Jensen that'll make him whine and beg. When he finds it Jensen jerks off the bed, his cock hard and dragging a wet line across Jared's thigh.   
  
"Hey, Jensen," Jared drawls, smiling sexy and wide. He crooks his finger again as he nods to the camera and grins. "Spread for the camera, baby."  
  
  
***


End file.
